I am With You One Shot
by Fire Lady Ursa
Summary: A fire bender X Waterbender romance.


I personally want to call this PG 14 or 15 minimum. Anyway, this story is kind of sad. It is a romance, but it is very short...and it ends badly. Zuko fans, I wrote this just after the Crossroads of Destiny, I was pissed at him, DON'T bash me because I made him the 'badguy'.

* * *

Daren was a fire bender...his eyes were an odd golden color...his hair, the normal black. He was tall...nearly six feet, and sweet. Daren wasn't like most fire benders, he was nice, and he didn't like to see people in pain.

He stood up, and really looked around him...the water nation. He had come here with the once captive woman, Keria. He had made the choice to leave the fire nation...and to risk being killed. He loved Keria...a water bender...that could never work. Or at least, he doubted that it would work.

Daren walked out into the ice field and began warming up. He was not intending to get out of practice now. Daren shook his head, and kept working, carefully working at what he was doing, keeping his stances perfect.

**Keria**

Keria shifted positions slowly, she was staring at the head Elder. "You. Are. Insane." She said quietly. She was getting made...and getting Keria mad was about as stupid as setting a tiger's tail on fire and then standing there. Keria bit her tongue, barely, and she turned to walk away, leaving the hut. She could see the flashes of fire that told where Daren was practicing.

She looked toward the ocean...and saw the tell tale smoke rising from the horizon. "FIRE NATION!" Keria yelled, alerting the nearest tribe members, they would tell the others. She shifted, timer to get ready. She slipped out to where she knew Daren was practicing. "Let's go. Fire Nation is approaching." She said quickly.

Daren nodded curtly "Then let's go." He said in a calm tone. He walked back toward the village. The tribe was preparing, they were going to be ready for this attack...maybe they would be able to stop the fire nation...at least for now.

Water benders lined up where they would be of the most use for their specific abilities while Daren stood on the beach beside Keria, they would be ready to start from there.

Daren and Keria did not speak at all as they watched the fire nation ship dock on the beach. They stood their ground as Fire nation soldiers came

**Daren**

The fight began fire and water striking back and fourth across the ice. Daren stood his ground against the people who were once the only thing he had ever known. He found himself facing off with his father. A single tear slid down his face as the fight began to rage between them.

Daren knew that by keeping General Lee busy, he gave the water nationers a fighting chance...if only he could keep Lee totally focused on himself.

Suddenly Lee pivoted and sent a fire blast toward...not the water nationers, but Ozii himself.

Daren was startled by this, but he took it in stride, aiding his father against the fire lord.

**Keria**

Keria was too busy being locked in her own battle to see who was fighting with Daren...or against him. She never stooped fighting...then a jet of flame was being held in a position that if she moved, it would kill her.

"Zuko.." She snarled, freezing in place to buy herself more time.

Zuko smiled viciously. "What are you going to do now, oh Great Water Bender?" He asked maliciously.

**Daren**

He turned just in time to see what Zuko was doing. "Stop!" He yelled to Zuko...a heart beat to late. The fire began to go through Keria's heart. Daren ran forward. Fury made his eyes nearly glow golden.

He looked around him and saw that most of the water nation was being taken down. "I love you Keria. I am with you... no matter where you go." He whispered as Keria died in his arms.

Just before Keria died, she managed to whisper her feelings to Daren. She loved him...

Daren shivered slightly as the flame began to pour fourth from him. Fire engulfed everything, and everyone within a mile of Daren. It left the ice melted into the ocean...and the now charred bodies of everyone...even General Lee, falling into the deep, dark ocean.

Daren gasped softly. The effort should have killed him...and it hadn't. Why was he still alive? Why was he still here holding her body? Daren asked himself this and shook his head. "I will be with you Keria" He whispered as he drew his dagger. He drew the blade along the vein in his arm, and waited. Soon, he bled to death on the ice...


End file.
